Forever Love
by Kuramaune341
Summary: Naruto baru saja pindah bersama ayahnya dan bersekolah ditempat baru. Naruto mendapatkan teman baru dan bertemu lagi dengan teman lamanya. Naruto penasaran dengan pemuda yang terlihat terganggu saat dekat dengannya, dan membuatnya tertarik dengan pemuda itu. gak ngerti bikin summary, gomen (T T)
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Love**

Author : Kuramaune341

Cast: All of Naruto Chara

Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru, NejiGaa, ItaDei, OC

Genre : Romance, Supranatural and Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T-M

Warning : Boys Love, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typos,Modification from Movie Twilight.

Namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku merupakan anak seorang kepala kepolisian dikota kecil Konoha. Sebelumnya aku tinggal dengan ibuku di amerika bersama dengan suami barunya. Ya ayah dan ibuku sudah bercerai sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, aku tak tahu apa alasannya. Aku lumayan senang tinggal dengan mereka, ayah tiriku sangat perhatian padaku dan ibuku, mungkin karna itulah ibuku sangat menyayanginya.

Dia merupakan pengusaha yang terkenal dan sering keluar negeri dan mungkin juga mereka membutuhkan privasi bagi mereka berdua. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama ayah kandungku Namikaze Minato dikota kecil Konoha ini.

Sekarang aku berada didalam mobil bersama ayahku, kami baru saja dari bandara setelah ayahku menjemputku. Didalam mobil terasa sangat canggung, wajar saja 4 tahun sudah kami tidak bertemu dan hanya berkomunikasi lewat telpon rumah saja.

Tak berapa lama kami sampai dirumah, ayahku mengajakku masuk kedalam rumah dan menunjukkan kamar tidurku. Tidak banyak yang berubah, "aku sengaja membiarkan barang-barang yang ada sebelum kau pergi masih pada tempatnya, hanya beberapa barang yang aku ganti karna sudah usang dan juga aku mengganti selimutmu. Kau suka warna ungu kan?" ayahku bertanya."ya, ungu tidak terlalu buruk. Terima kasih" jawabku padanya sembari tersenyum tipis, yah masih sangat canggung.

Setelah ayah meletakkan semua barang milikku dikamar, dia pamit untuk pergi kembali ke kantor polisi. Setelahnya aku mulai merapihkan barang-barangku.

Hingga malam menjelang aku baru selesai merapihkan barang-barangku, kemudian aku menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. 15 menit aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian santai. Aku kembali berjalan menuju dapur untuk melihat apa ada bahan makanan yang bisa aku pakai untuk dijadikan masakan. Ayah bilang sebelum pergi tadi bahwa dia tidak sempat memasak untuknya, terpaksa aku harus memasak karna aku sudah sangat lapar, sekalian saja membuatkan makan malam untuknya.

Makanan yang aku masak hanya sup sayuran dan beberapa lauk. Semoga dia menyukainya, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang. Selesai makan aku kembali berjalan menuju kamarku dan sampai kamar aku langsung merebahkan diri ke atas kasur empuk ku. Aku sangat mengantuk sekali, perjalanan yang jauh tadi dan merapihkan barang-barang tadi cukup menguras tenaga membuatku tidak sempat untuk istirahat, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal. Rasanya lelah dan ngantuk sekali.

Author POV

Cahaya matahari yang mengintip disela kecil tirai yang ada di sebuah kamar, mengusik tidur seorang pemuda pirang yang masih bergelung didalam selimut hangatnya. Terdengar ketukan pintu beberapa kali yang membuat sang pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto mengerang kesal dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju pintu kamarnya untuk membuka kan pintu kamarnya.

Sang ayah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dan berkata " Naruto ini sudah pagi, dan kau harus bersiap untuk sekolah barumu" Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan singkat dan tersenyum tipis pada ayahnya. Dan ayahnya berbalik pergi menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

Naruto terlihat masih mengantuk namun tetap berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandinya. 20 menit kemudian dia telah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya yang baru, dasi hanya disampirkan dipundaknya dan segera turun menuju dapur untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou Otou-san" sapa Naruto pada ayahnya. Sang ayah pun berbalik dan melihat penampilan sang anak yang kurang rapi, dirinya pun melangkah mendekat kearah sang anak untuk memperbaiki dasi yang tidak terpasang dengan, "Ohayou Naru-chan, dasimu tidak kau pasang dengan benar, apa kau lupa cara memasangnya?" sang ayah bertanya sembari tersenyum kecil." "Di sekolah amerika tidak memakai seragam sekolah seperti disini yah, jadi aku lupa caranya memakai dasi dengan benar" ayahnya hanya menanggapi dengan cengiran khasnya. Selesai sarapan pagi mereka bergegas masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sekolah baru Naruto.

Sesampainya disekolah Naruto berjalan menuju kedalam sekolahnya, dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang berisi jadwal pelajaran dan di kelas mana pelajaran itu. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda yang menghampirinya dan menyapanya.

"Namikaze Naruto?" sapa pemuda berambut merah itu. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung. "perkenalkan namaku Sabaku Gaara, aku masuk diklub majalah sekolah, apa kau berminat masuk?" Tanya Gaara pada Naruto,"maaf, aku tidak tertarik. Terima kasih". " baiklah jika kau tak berminat, oh ya kau anak baru kan?, apa kau mencari ruang kelasmu?" Gaara bertanya kembali, dan Naruto membalas dengan anggukan dan berkata " iya, aku ada kelas Biologi jam 09.15 nanti", "kebetulan aku juga ada kelas biologi hari ini, karna masih lama lebih baik kau ikut aku ke kantin, ada teman-temanku juga disana sekalian saja berkenalan" ajak Gaara pada Naruto dan ditanggapi lagi dengan anggukan.

Sesampai dikantin Gaara dan Naruto menghampiri suatu meja yang telah dihuni oleh 3 orang yang diyakini Naruto sebagai teman dari Gaara. "hei kenalkan ini Namikaze Naruto, dia murid baru disekolah kita" Gaara memperkenalkan Naruto kepada temannya. Mereka menyambut Naruto dengan senang karena mendapatkan teman baru. Namun Naruto masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan baru dan teman-teman baru.

Bel masuk akhirnya berbunyi, dan Naruto bergegas masuk kedalam kelasnya. Tapi saat sampai didepan meja guru dia mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru kelas dan matanya berhenti saat melihat seorang pemuda yang juga sedang melihatnya namun dengan gesture seperti menahan nafas dan gelisah. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mengendikkan bahu bingung.

Selama kelas berlangsung pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya terus memandangnya dengan intens tetap dengan gestur menahan nafasnya dan ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi seperti sedang berpikir keras. Naruto yang melihat pemuda itu melalui sudut matanya bingung, dan mengendus pakaiannya, 'apa aku bau ya?' pikirnya Naruto karena orang disebelahnya selalu menahan berapa lamapun bel selesai pelajaran pun berbunyi dan tiba-tiba saja dia melesat pergi keluar dengan cepat, sukses mengagetkan Naruto.

Saat istirahat dia berkumpul dengan teman barunya dikantin, bercerita dan sambil menikmati makan siang mereka. Saat mereka asik membicarakan sesuatu tiba-tiba dari arah pintu kantin masuk beberapa orang yang memiliki perawakan sama (mungkin) dan berkulit sangat pucat. Naruto yang melihatnya penasaran dan akhirnya bertanya pada mereka, "siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba. "Mereka adalah keluarga Uchiha, keluarga yang misterius dan berkulit sangat pucat, mereka selalu bersama-sama dan seperti berpasangan mungkin juga mereka semua tinggal bersama." Jawab Kiba dengan ekspresi ngeri. "jangan sembarangan meyimpulkan Kiba", tegur Gaara yang duduk disampingnya.

"tapi bisa saja kan? Terlihat dari mereka yang selalu bersama-sama dan selalu berangkat sama-sama". Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk pelan. Naruto kembali memandang ke arah pintu dan dari arah pintu itu muncul seorang pemuda yang sama saat dikelasnya tadi. "hey kalau itu siapa?" Naruto mengendikkan bahunya ke arah pemuda itu.

"oh dia itu anak bungsu Uchiha juga, namanya kalau tidak salah Uchiha Sasuke, dia itu menurutku sangat dingin pada siapapun dan hanya menampilkan ekspresinya pada keluarganya saja menurutku. Karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya menampilakan ekspresi apapun pada orang lain. Padahal dia itu sangat tampan, dulu aku sempat menyukainya, tapi karna sifatnya itu aku kehilangan minat dengannya." Jawaban panjang datang dari wanita yang duduk disebelah Naruto Haruno Sakura.

SKIP TIME

Saat ini Naruto lakukan dengan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, tak ada ayahnya dirumah. Ayahnya bilang dia akan mengunjungi temannya dan akan pulang sore. Naruto melirik jamnya dan waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 5, tak berapa lama Naruto mendengar suara mobil diluarnya mungkin ayahnya. Dan ia pun bergegas menuju halaman depan.

Naruto sedikit bingung melihat ayahnya pulang tidak dengan mobil polisinya tetapi dengan sebuah mobil pick up warna orange pudar, dan seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk dikursi roda dan didorong oleh seorang pemuda dengan rambut gondrongnya.

"Naruto kau masih ingat dengan paman Nara Shikaku kan? Dia dulu sering mengunjungi rumah kita saat masih di ame. Dan itu Shikamaru anaknya, waktu kecil kalian selalu bermain bersama.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya, bagaimana kabar kalian?", "Kami baik-baik saja Naruto, oh ya ayahmu memberikanmu hadiah mobil yang dia beli dariku, aku dan anakku sudah memperbaikinya dan kau bisa mencobanya. Shikamaru akan mengajarimu dasar-dasarnya" ujar Shikaku.

TBC or END?

Review please reader, Don't be silent reader...


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever Love**

Author : Kurama no Kitsune

Cast: All of Naruto Chara

Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru, NejiGaa, ItaDei, OC

Genre : Romance, Supranatural and Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T-M

Warning : Boys Love, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typos,Modification from Movie Twilight.

Naruto bergegas bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah, menuju dapur untuk mengambil bento yang dibuatkan oleh ayahnya. Minato bilang akan keluar sebentar untuk mengganti ban mobilnya agar dijalan nanti tidak terjadi sesuatu, karena salju semakin tebal setiap harinya. Saat sampai didepan pintu rumahnya dia bertemu dengan ayahnya yang baru saja kembali.

"aku sudah mengganti ban mobilmu" Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ayahnya dan segera bergegas menuju sekolah.

Saat memasuki kelas, mata birunya beradu langsung dengan mata onyx emas milik seseorang yang beberapa hari ini dia cari. Segera saja dia menuju tempat duduknya yang tepat disebelah pemuda itu.

"Hei..ini pertama kita bertemu, maafkan aku yang tidak mengenalkan diri padamu, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Namamu?" tak disangka Naruto Sasuke menyapanya duluan. Membuatnya sedikit gugup juga karena disapa oleh pemuda tampan seperti Sasuke.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "selama beberapa hari ini kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah? Apa sedang ada masalah?" Sasuke yang mendengarnya cukup terkejut juga, ternyata ada juga seseorang yang penasaran dengna hidupya, tanpa disadari Naruto Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "tidak ada, keluargaku hanya mengajakku liburan. Dan terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku"

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh, aku hanya penasaran. Karena kau terlihat menghindariku, aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa aku berbuat salah padamu." Jelas naruto pada sasuke tentang rasa gelisahnya yang disebabkan oleh pemuda disebelahnya itu.

"jadi apa kau menikmati hujannya?" tiba-tiba sasuke bertanya, membuat naruto cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

Naruto tersenyum, " kau bertanya padaku soal cuaca?",

"Yeah...kurasa begitu". Sasuke mengernyit tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya.

"jujur, aku tidak terlalu menyukai hujan dan hal-hal yang basah. Itu benar-benar mengangguku" naruto menjawab dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar karna cuaca yang sangat dingin saat itu.

"Jika kau tidak suka hujan, mengapa kau pindah dikota yang basah seperti ini?"

"aku pindah kesini untuk tinggal bersama ayahku, ayah dan ibuku sudah lama bercerai. Sebelumnya aku sempat tinggal dengan ibu dan suami barunya, tapi karna suami ibuku adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan yang sering keluar negeri dan juga mereka sering pindah kekota ataupun negara lain. Dan karna itulah aku merasa menjadi beban bagi mereka berdua, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama ayahku disini, lagipula aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan ayahku." Jelas naruto pada sasuke.

"apa kau bahagia hanya tinggal dengan ayahmu?" sasuke kembali bertanya yang membuat naruto terdiam.

"sejujurnya aku tidak bahagia, karena harus berpisah dengan ibuku" naruto menunduk setelah menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, bel istirahat menggema dengan kencangnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan menuju loker mereka, "Hei, jika kau tidak bahagia, mengapa kau tetap bertahan disini?" pertanyaan itu kembali membuat naruto tak mampu menjawabnya. Lama terdiam Naruto memperhatikan mata sasuke yang menurutnya berubah.

"Hei apa kau menggunakan contact lens?",

"Tidak, kenapa?" Sasuke mulai gelisah dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Sebelumnya mata mu berwarna hitam, dan sekarang matamu berubah warna menjadi coklat keemasan." Naruto kembali memandang mata sasuke.

"Sebenarnya ini warna mata asliku, Gold Brown."

Saat tiba waktunya pulang, aku melihat dari mobilku sasuke dan kakaknya bersiap untuk pulang. Dan tiba-tiba kejadian yang sangat cepat itu terjadi, aku yang berdiri tak jauh dari mobilku, tiba-tiba mobil lain melaju cepat tak terkendali kearahku.

Aku menutup mata menunggu mobil itu menabrak tubuhku, tetapi yang aku rasakan adalah sebuah tangan yang merengkuh ku dan saat aku membuka mata, didepanku sasuke menahan mobil itu dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya yang masih merengkuhku. Saat aku akan membuka mulut, dia langsung pergi dari hadapanku menuju kehutan.

Teman-temanku membawaku kerumah sakit untuk diperiksa, tiba-tiba ayahku datang "Naru, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ayahku panik.

"Aku baik-biak saja ayah, tenanglah."

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku sudah coba untuk menghentikan mobil itu." Ujar pengemudi yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. "Tak apa, kau tak salah", "Tapi kau bisa terbunuh Naru" ucap sang ayah yang masih mengkhawatirkan putranya.

Pintu ruang itu terbuka, terlihat sosok pria paruh baya yang aku tahu bahwa dia adalah ayah dari Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Kudengar anak kepala polisi masuk rumah sakit" berkata dengan nada ramah. "Hai, " Panggil ayah Naruto pada dokter itu.

"Baiklah, Naruto ini mungkin sangat mengejutkanmu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Dr. Fugaku.

"Baik", "Baiklah coba lihat ini dan ikuti jariku" memancarkan cahaya senter ke kedua mata Naruto. "Kau mungkin bisa mengalami stres pasca trauma atau linglung, tetapi tanda vitalmu bagus. Tak ada tanda trauma pada kepalanya, kupikir kau akan baik-baik saja".

"Jika Sasuke tidak disana dan melindungiku, mungkin saja akan terjadi hal yang buruk", "Sasuke?Putramu?", "Yeah, menakjubkan. Maksudku, ia bisa menangkapku begitu cepat, padahal ia tidak berada didekatku." Kata Naruto, menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami tadi.

"Kedengarannya seperti keberuntunganmu." Jawab dengan tersenyum ramah.

Setelah pengobatannya selesai. Naruto dan Ayahnya keluar dari ruang perawatan itu.

"Aku harus menandatangani kertas administrasimu, kau harus segera menelpon ibumu." Naruto yang mendengarnya kaget dan bertanya, " Ayah memberitahukannya?" dan hanya dibalas cengiran bodoh ayahnya.

"Astaga, dia pasti akan sangat panik." Sambil melirik ayahnya tajam dan berlalu pergi mencoba menghubungi ibunya, tapi ia tak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan antara Sasuke dengan Kakak dan Ayahnya.

' _apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan? Membiarkannya mati?'  
'ini bukan hanya mengenai kamu, ini mengenai semua diantara kita'  
'Kupikir kita harus membicarakannya dikantorku'_

Mereka berbalik kearah Naruto "Bisakah aku bicara padamu sebentar?" dan Sasuke menghampirinya "Apa?", "Bagaimana kau bisa menangkapku dengan begitu cepat?" Naruto akhirnya bertanya, "Aku berdiri disampingmu, Naru"

"Tidak. Kau tepat berada disamping mobilmu, Jauh diseberang." Naruto berusaha mencari kebenarannya dan Sasuke tetap mengelak, "Tidak, Naru..kepalamu terbentur saat itu, kurasa kau bingung". "Aku tau apa yang aku lihat ", "Dan sebenarnya itu apa?".

"Kau menghentikan van itu, kau mendorongnya dengan tanganmu"

"Baiklah tak ada orang yang akan mempercayaimu, jadi... ". " aku tak akan mengatakan pada siapapun, aku hanya perlu tau kebenarannya."

"Bisakah kau hanya berterima kasih dan melupakan kejadian itu?", "Okey. Arigatou"

"Kau tak akan membiarkan ini beralu, kan?"

"Tidak", "Baiklah, kuharap kau menikmati kekecewaanmu" setelah mengatakan itu ia lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkanku.

Dan saat malam tiba, saat aku tertidur aku bermimpi bahwa Sasuke berdiri tepat didepan tempat tidurku, memperhatikanku tidur dengan diam. Lalu tiba-tiba aku terbangun dan tidak melihat siapapun disana. Dan itulah malam pertama aku memimpikan Uchiha Sasuke.

To Be Continue...  
minta reviewnya reader...

Butuh penyemangat untuk lanjutin chapter 3 nya...  
terima kasih yang sebelumnya udah reviiew di chapter 1 ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever Love**

Author : Kurama no Kitsune

Cast: All of Naruto Chara

Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru, NejiGaa, ItaDei, OC

Genre : Romance, Supranatural and Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T-M

Warning : Boys Love, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typos,Modification from Movie Twilight.

Keesokan harinya, sekolah mengadakan Tour ke sebuah Rumah Kaca. dari kejauhan aku dapat melihatnya dan saat aku berjalan melewatinya tiba-tiba dia berkata "Ada apa di Kota Suna?", aku membalasnya dengan raut bingung dan menjawab "Bagaimana kau tau tentang itu?" mengapa dia tiba-tiba membicarakan hal aneh itu tanpa mengucapkan 'hai' terlebih dahulu padaku.

"Jelaskan padaku bagaimana kau menghentikan van itu?" aku mencoba menuntut jawab padanya, tapi jawabannya konyol menurutku. "Baiklah. Banyak orang di suna yang hilang saat mereka berburu di hutan, ayahku sedang mencoba mengusut kasus itu. Puas?" dan akhirnya aku menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Saat aku sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke tiba-tiba Gaara menghampiriku, dan Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

Kegiatan tour telah selesai, beberapa siswa terlihat menuju bus sekolah. Saat akan menaiki bus, Sasuke menghampiriku dan berkata

"Hei, kita tak seharusnya berteman" ucapannya membuatku bingung.

"Kau seharusnya benar-benar memikirkan itu sedikit lebih awal, maksudku kenapa kau tak biarkan saja van itu menabrakku... dan menyelamatkan dirimu dari semua penyesalan?" jelasku.

"Apa kau pikir aku menyesal menyelamatkanmu?"

"Aku bisa lihat kau melakukannya...Aku hanya tak tau kenapa".

"Kau tak tau apapun" percakapan kami berakhir saat seseorang menginterupsi. Aku tau orang itu, di Uchiha Itachi kakak Sasuke. Aku tak menanggapi ajakannya dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Sesampai dirumah, aku melihat ayah di dapur dan aku menghampirinya. "Ibumu menelepon lagi"

"Baiklah ini salah ayah, Harusnya ayah tidak bilang pada ibu kalau aku hampir kecelakaan".

"Ya, ku kira kau benar. Dia selalu tau bagaimana caranya untuk merasa cemas".

SKIP TIME

Sampai di sekolah, beberapa temanku berkumpul entah bercerita tentang apa. Aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka. "Naruto, apa kau ingin ikut ke pantai?" Tanya Gaara.

"Pantai mana?" tanyaku, "Pantai yang dekat dengan Quileute Reservasi, kita semua akan pergi besok." Sambung Hyuuga Neji. "Ikutlah bersama kami, pasti sangat menyenangkan nantinya" kali ini Kiba yang bicara.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut dengan kalian. Tapi bisakah aku mengajak satu orang lagi?" aku bertanya, dalam hati aku berpikir untuk mengajak Sasuke ikut bersama kami. "Oke, boleh saja". Dan aku menuju kantin membeli sesuatu untuk ku sarapan, aku belum sempat sarapan tadi.

Saat sedang membeli minuman aku dikagetkan oleh Sasuke, itu menyebabkan koinku hampir terjatuh jika tidak ditangkap dengan refleks oleh Sasuke."Hai Naruto" dan aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih, saat hampir berbalik Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu."Aku hanya bilang akan jadi lebih baik untukmu jika bukan teman, bukan itu yang ku inginkan."

"Apa artinya itu?" aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Artinya jika kau pintar, kau akan menjauh dariku."  
"Baiklah, mari beradu pendapat untuk itu, Aku tidak pintar... Akankah kau bilang kebenarannya?"  
"Tidak,mungkin tidak... Aku lebih suka mendengar teorimu."  
"Baiklah, aku sudah pertimbangkan. Kau adalah orang yang baik dan bukan orang jahat." Saat mengatakan itu, aku bertatapan dengan mata Gold brown miliknya. "Bagaimana jika aku orang jahat, Naru?" jawabnya dengan sendu.  
"Tidak. Aku bisa melihat apa yang sedang berusaha kau lepaskan. Tapi aku bisa lihat kalau itu hanya membuat orang-orang tetap jauh darimu. Itu topeng Sasuke." Jelasku, aku dapat melihat tatapannya bahwa yang aku ucapkan itu benar adanya.

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai?" tanyaku padanya atau bisa disebut ajakan."Semua orang akan pergi, ikutlah".

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, terlalu ramai disana" raut kecewa terlihat diwajah Naruto yang mendengar penolakan itu, tapi dia sadar ia tidak memiliki hak untuk memaksa.

Akhir pekan tiba, Naruto dan teman-temannya pergi saat jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi dan seperti biasa pagi ini sangat dingin walau salju telah berhenti berjatuhan.

Naruto POV

Saat tiba dipantai kami disambut dengan hawa dingin yang bercampur dengan angin laut, membuat tubuhku menggigil kedinginan. Aku lihat teman-temanku bersiap untuk berselancar. Aku dan Sakura menetap di mobil.

Saat sedang berbincang dengan Sakura, aku dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Shikamaru dengan dua temannya. 'Sedang apa dia disini?'.

"Hai Naru, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Shikamaru bertanya.  
"Mengisi libur akhir pekan dengan teman-teman, kenalkan ini Sakura dan Sakura ini Shikamaru teman kecilku". Ku lihat mereka saling berkenalan.

Shikamaru menghampiriku dan duduk tepat disebelahku, "Apa kau mengikutiku, hah?" tudingku pada Shikamaru. "Kau dalam pengawasanku, ingat?" dan aku hanya mengedikkan bahu mendengarnya.

Author POV

Kiba menghampiri, "Bisakah kalian menjaga naruto, agar kencannya aman?".

"Kencan apa?" Gaara bertanya cepat.  
"Naruto mengundang Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura melanjutkan, 'mulut mereka ember' batin Naruto merasa malu.  
"Aku hanya mencoba sopan dengan mengajaknya, Tapi dia menolak." Kembali raut kecewa tergambar di wajah Naruto. "Uchiha tidak kesini" dua teman Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba menimpali. 'apa maksudnya itu?'

"Shika, apa maksudnya 'Uchiha tidak kesini'?" Naruto yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya pada Shikamaru. "Ini hanya masalah perjanjian lama, kau tak perlu tau" Naruto cemberut mendengarnya. "Kenapa sih kalian suka sekali menyimpan rahasia" Naruto sangat kesal karna rasa penasarannya tidak terpenuhi.  
"Apa maksudmu kalian Naru?" Tanya Shikamaru. "Ya kalian, kau dan si Uchiha itu. Dia juga mengatakan aku tidak perlu tau alasan kenapa dia tak bisa kesini". Naruto menjelaskan dengan wajah cemberut yang terlihat sangat imut dan cantik disaat bersamaan, Shikamaru yang melihatnya mendadak terdiam. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. 'apa yang terjadi denganku?'

To Be Continue ...

Ini chapter 3 saya buat disela-sela mulainya semester baru. Semoga chapter 4 cepet update, amin! Mohon maaf chapter ini sepertinya pendek, tolong dimaklumi ya...  
admin minta reviewnya tolong, sebagai motivasi untuk ngebuat ff ini.  
Don't be silent reader!


	4. Chapter 4

**Forever Love**

Author : Kurama no Kitsune

Cast: All of Naruto Chara

Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru, NejiGaa, ItaDei, OC

Genre : Romance, Supranatural and Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T-M

Warning : Boys Love, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typos,Modification from Movie Twilight.

"Quileutes and The Cold One"

Author POV

Mereka pulang saat matahari mulai tinggi dan bersinar terik, namun hawa dingin tetap tidak hilang. Shikamaru sudah pulang bersama temannya tadi, Naruto masih memikirkan cerita yang diberitahukan Shikamaru saat di pantai tadi.  
 _#Flashback_  
 _"Baiklah aku tidak ingin kau menyamakan aku dengan si pucat itu. Aku tak seharusnya menceritakan tentang".  
"Aku hanya ingin tahu". "Oke, apakah kau tau bahwa banga Quileutes menurut dugaan adalah keturunan Serigala?". "Apa? Serigala sungguhan?"  
"Yeah, itu adalah legenda bangsa kita".  
"Dan bagaimana tentang Uchiha itu?"  
"Baiklah, menurut dugaan mereka merupakan musuh bangsa Quileutes. Kakek buyutku menemukan mereka berburu di tanah kita, tapi mereka menuntut menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Jadi kita membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan mereka. Jika mereka berjanji menjauh dari tanah Quileutes, kami tak akan membongkar rahasia mereka.  
"Aku kira mereka hanya pindah kesini", "Atau kembali kesini".  
#End Flashback_

Cerita mengenai bangsa Quileutes membuatnya penasaran, ia mengambil laptop di meja, mulai mencari semua hal tentang Quileutes dan akhirnya ia menemukan tempat di Kota seberang yang menjual sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bangsa Quileutes.

Naruto POV

SKIP TIME

Aku telah sampai di Sekolah, dan tiba-tiba Sakura dan Gaara menghampiriku. "Narutoooo, Aku berhasil mengajak Lee pergi ke Pesta Dansa, saranmu untuk mengajaknya duluan sangat berhasil". Ya sebenarnya Sakura dulu tak menyukai Lee si anak penggila Olahraga itu, namun tak tahu apa yang merubah Sakura menjadi menyukai si Lee itu. Tidak ada yang tahu alasannya. Dan untuk Gaara aku dapat menebaknya pasti karena si Neji Hyuuga mengajaknya pergi ke Pesta Dansa, itu terlihat jelas di wajah gembiranya.

Dan selanjutnya mereka mengobrol berdua mengenai mencari Gaun dan Jas yang akan mereka kenakan nanti, tak sengaja aku mencuri dengar bahwa mereka akan mencari di Kota sebelah, dan aku mengajukan diri untuk ikut. "Bolehkah aku ikut? Aku ingin mencari sesuatu di sana" tanya ku. "Tentu saja, kami memerlukan pendapatmu nanti".

Sepulang sekolah, kami berangkat menuju Kota sebelah. Mereka terlihat sangat antusias sekali. Aku sudah meminta izin pada Ayah untuk mampir ke Kota sebelah dan beliau mengijinkannya.  
kami tiba disebuah butik, aku mengikuti mereka dibelakang dan menunggu mereka mencoba beberapa potong Gaun dan Jas, dan seperti yang mereka minta aku memberikan pendapatku mengenai pakaian yang akan mereka pakai. Selesai saat menjelang malam, kami berpisah. Aku ijin pergi sebentar untuk membeli sesuatu dan mereka akan makan di Restoran yang dekat dengan butik itu. Mereka bilang akan menungguku untuk makan bersama dan aku hanya meng 'iya' kan saja.

 **Toko Quileutes (Author POV)**

Saat sampai di tempat , kesan pertama melihat toko ini adalah 'Suram'. Naruto bergidik, daerah ini sangat sepi dan sepertinya Toko ini juga jarang pengunjungnya. Naruto masuk ke dalam Toko itu, hanya satu orang yang ada di dalam Toko itu. Naruto mulai mencari sesuatu yang ia cari dan dia menemukannya, sebuah buku berjudul _**'History of Quileutes and The Cold One'**_ dia mengambil buku itu dan segera membayarnya.

Naruto keluar dari Toko itu. Dia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sakura dan Gaara, namun belum sempat Naruto mendial nomor Gaara, tiba-tiba beberapa orang preman mencoba mendekati dan menyentuh Naruto.

Preman itu semakin gencar mendekati Naruto, dan salah satu dari mereka berhasil memegang tangan Naruto.

CKIIIIITT!

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah Mobil berhenti tepat di sebelah Naruto, membuat preman dan Naruto terdiam. Sang pengemudi keluar dari Mobil itu dan dengan cepat menarik Naruto dari preman yang memegang tangan Naruto tadi. Wajah pengemudi itu terlihat dan Naruto tak menyangka bahwa orang itu adalah Sasuke, Naruto membeku melihat tatapan bengis Sasuke yang memandang preman-preman itu. Baru kali ini dia melihat tatapan Sasuke seperti itu, terlihat Sasuke maju dan memberikan tatapan yang lebih bengis seperti hendak menerkam preman-preman itu. Mereka mundur namun tak mengurangi atensi mereka dari Sasuke dan Naruto, Sasuke menarik Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam Mobilnya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu, dapat mereka dengar preman-preman itu berlari mencoba mengejar mereka.

Wajah Naruto pias akan pucat karna kejadian itu, mencoba menenangkan diri di dalam Mobil yang dikendarai dia dan Sasuke. Melihat ke pantulan spion, sepertinya preman itu tak bisa mengejar mereka. Naruto menghela napas lega, Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke yang juga sama lega nya. Sasuke memelankan laju Mobilnya.

'Dingin sekali di sini' batin Naruto bergidik kedinginan, dia melihat AC Mobil ini menyala padahal hawa dingin masih menusuk tulang. 'apa dia tidak kedinginan?' Naruto berinisiatif untuk mematikan AC Mobil itu, namun sebuah tangan juga mencoba mematikan. Serta merta Naruto dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang sangat dingin bagai Es bersentuhan dengan jarinya. "it's cold.." lirih Naruto, terlihat Sasuke juga sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto. Selama sisa perjalanan mereka terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing, hingga mereka sampai di sebuah Restoran dimana kedua temannya berada.

Mereka berdua keluar dari dalam mobil, saat berada di depan pintu Restoran Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura dan Gaara. Mereka memandang takjub dan penasaran pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang datang bersama.

"Naruto kami telah menunggumu lama, tapi kau tak kunjung datang jadi kami makan duluan saja tanpa menunggumu" ucap Gaara pada Naruto dengan masih menatap mereka berdua penasaran.

"Hahahaha... Gomen tadi dijalan ada sedikit masalah dan kami tak sengaja bertemu" Naruto tertawa canggung, "Lalu, bagaimana denganku kalau kalian sudah akan pulang?" lanjut Naruto. 'Masa iya aku makan sendiri' batinnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Sasuke-san makan malam bersamamu, selagi dia ada disini" saran Sakura dengan menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Naruto. Naruto yang digoda seperti itu hanya merona. Sebenarnya Naruto ragu untuk mengajak Sasuke, ia takut ajakannya akan ditolak.

Naruto POV

"Baiklah, kalau gitu kami pulang dulu Naruto daah" pamit Gaara, saat dia berjalan disampingku, Gaara mengerlingkan matanya padaku. 'ck sial, baiklah aku tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba.'

"Sasuke, apa kau mau ikut makan malam bersamaku?" aku sangat gugup saat bertanya padanya. Dia melihat ke arahku seperti sedang menimbang sesuatu.

"Baiklah, sekalian aku ingin membahas sesuatu dengan mu" putusnya, dan kami beriringan masuk ke dalam restoran itu.

TBC!

Chapter 5 dalam proses pengetikan, dimohon bersabar..  
 **Preview Chapter 5**

' _Cold one?'_

" _Aku tau apa sebenarnya kau ini!"_

" _Katakan dengan keras!"_

" _Apa kau takut?"_

" _Kau tak akan menyakitiku!"_

" _I'ts Beautiful"_

Oke sampai disini aja, kalian pasti bakal tau jalan cerita selanjutnya bagi yang sudah nonton Movie Twilight. Tapi, aku usahain untuk bikin agak berbeda dari cerita aslinya walau gak menutup kemungkinan ceritanya masih sejalan aslinya.

Dann untuk M-preg masih belum yakin, karna ini masih di awal cerita kan... jadi di tunggu aja ya.. maklumin klo author ngaret updatenya,bnyak tugas! (tunggu!kok gue curhat..)

Thankyou juga buat yang bersedia baca dan review ff aku ini.. terima kasih banget!

Kira-kira kalo ngepost diwattpad bakal laku gk ni ff ya?  
reader please review nee,, perlu kata-kata motivasi dari kalian.  
Sankyuu...


	5. Chapter 5

**Forever Love**

Author : Kurama no Kitsune

Cast: All of Naruto Chara

Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru, NejiGaa, ItaDei, OC

Genre : Romance, Supranatural and Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T-M

Warning : Boys Love, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typos,Modification from Movie Twilight.

" _ **Facts, Courage and Love"**_

'Baiklah, sekalian aku ingin membahas sesuatu denganmu'

Mereka beriringan masuk ke dalam Restoran, memilih duduk dimeja yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan itu. Tak berapa lama ada seorang pelayan yang datang memberikan buku menu dan menanyakan pesanan mereka. Pelayan tersebut sedari tadi menatap penuh nafsu Sasuke, seolah menggodanya dengan memajukkan payudaranya. Sasuke hanya cuek, sedangkan Naruto terlihat risih dan jijik dengan tatapan pelayan itu.

"Well, sepertinya dia akan memakanmu!" ketus Naruto setelah pelayan itu pergi.

"Abaikan saja" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, apa yang terjadi dimobil tadi? Kau membeku? Tapi kau hidup" tanya Naruto dengan pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Ck bodoh" ejek Sasuke pada Naruto, namun terlihat raut cemasnya entah karna apa.

"Hei aku bertanya serius, kenapa kau menyebutku bodoh. Temee!" kesal Naruto atas respon yang diberikan Sasuke atas pertanyaannya. Naruto sadar bahwa itu pertanyaan bodoh, tapi apa salahnya, dia sangat penasaran dibuatnya.

"Baiklah aku ganti pertanyaanku. Bagaimana kau bisa ada disana, jangan bilang kau mengikutiku?" selidik Naruto sembari tetap menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan tidak sengaja mendengar pikiran bejat mereka"

"Kau apa?"

"Aku mendengar pikiran jahat mereka yang akan menyakitimu". "Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto lagi masih bingung, "Aku bisa membaca pikiran seseorang dan mendengar apa yang mereka pikirkan, tapi aku tak bisa membaca dan mendengar apapun yang kau pikirkan. Itulah yang membuatku frustasi dihari pertama kita bertemu, tak bisa membaca dirimu dan pikiranmu."jelas Sasuke panjang dan hanya ditanggapi Naruto dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan. Makan malam mereka selesai, Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Naruto.

Author POV

Lama mereka terdiam di dalam mobil, saat mereka melewati Kantor Polisi, terlihat ramai disana dan ada juga mobil Ambulance, Sasuke menepikan mobilnya.

Naruto keluar dari mobil di ikuti Sasuke, saat didepan pintu Kantor Polisi mereka bertemu ayah Sasuke, "Lagi, ada serangan dari binatang buas, masuklah hibur ayahmu, korbannya sahabat ayahmu" ucap ayah Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk, sebelum pergi Naruto pamit dengan mereka berdua.

Naruto memasuki Kantor Polisi, dan menemukan ayahnya berada di meja kerjanya. Menghampiri sang ayah dan mengusap bahunya. "Bawalah ini" ucap Minato sembari meyerahkan sebuah botol yang ternyata semprotan lada. Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Dengan kau bawa ini, aku akan sedikit tenang" Minato membujuk Naruto dengan nada lemah. "Baiklah ayah" putus Naruto akhirnya.

Minato dan Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang, selama perjalanan hanya diisi keterdiaman. Naruto mengerti perasaan ayahnya. Korban itu adalah sahabat sang ayah selama 30 Tahun lamanya.

Mereka sampai dirumah, Naruto langsung melesat ke kamar, sebelumnya mengucapkan 'Selamat malam' pada ayahnya.

Naruto ingat ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan dan sesuatu itu mengganggunya sedari tadi, tangan yang membeku itu. Membuka buku yang ia beli tadi,membaca halaman pertama hingga separuh halaman Naruto menemukan kalimat 'Cold one' segera sekelebat kejadian di dalam mobil menyadarkannya, beranjak ke meja belajarnya.

Menyalakan Laptopnya dan mencari Keyword 'Cold one' dan muncul beberapa artikel tentang itu. Membuka salah satu situs sejarah 'The Cold one' di situs tersebut ber isi negara yang memiliki sejarah tentang 'Cold one' salah satunya Egypt, Naruto membuka situs itu dan artikel itu berjudul _ **The Immortal Drink**_. Mencari petunjuk lain, membuka artikel selanjutnya dan Naruto menemukan kata-kata yang membuatnya mengingat bahwa Sasuke juga memiliki sesuatu yang sama dengan yang ada di artikel itu. Satu kesimpulan yang dapat Naruto ambil, Vampire.

-0-

Pagi menjelang, sekelebat pemikiran semalam kembali mengganggunya. Memutuskan untuk bangun dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap. Ia berjanji akan menanyakannya pada Sasuke.

Naruto POV

Aku telah sampai disekolah, memakirkan mobilku dan segera keluar saat pandanganku melihat sosok Sasuke ada di depan gedung sekolah. Pandangan kami bertemu, mencoba saling membaca pikiran masing-masing, namun itu percuma.

Aku berbicara dengan pelan dan tanpa suara, memintanya untuk mengikutiku dan aku tahu bahwa dia mengerti maksudku. Berjalan menuju hutan di belakang gedung sekolah, hawa dingin hutan segera menyapaku saat memasuki hutan. Berjalan agak jauh ke dalam hutan.

"Sangat mustahil kau bisa bergerak dengan cepat, kulitmu sangat putih dan dingin. Matamu pun berubah warna dan terkadang kau berbicara seolah berada pada waktu yang berbeda, kau tak pernah makan dan minum dan juga kau tak pernah terlihat saat cuaca cerah" itu semua kejanggalan yang aku pikirkan selama ini, aku ingin mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"17 Tahun" balas Sasuke tenang.

"Berapa lama kau berumur 17?"

"Sebentar" jawaban sasuke membuatku semakin yakin bahwa dia adalah Vampire.

"Aku tau apa sebenarnya kau ini?"

"Katakanlah, katakan dengan keras!" perintah Sasuke.

"Vampire" akhirnya aku mengucapkannya, beralik menghadapnya. Memperhatikan lekuk wajah tampannya.

"Apa kau takut?" ucap Sasuke dingin dan terkesan mengintimidasiku.

"Tidak!" dengan mantap aku menjawabnya, ya aku memang tidak takut padanya. Tak dapat dipungkiri tubuhku bergetar saat mengucapkan bahwa dia adalah Vampire, tapi entah kenapa aku tak merasa terancam saat berada dekat dengannya.

"Lalu tanyakan padaku, apa yang kami makan?" membisikkan pertanyaan itu ditelingaku, suhu dingin tubuhnya menyentakku.

"Kau tidak akan menyakitiku" ya aku yakin, dia tak akan menyakitiku. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, raut gusar terlihat diwajahnya. Tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku berjalan lebih memasuki hutan. "Kemana kau akan membawaku?"tanyaku. "Ke puncak gunung, keluar dari lingkaran awan, kau harus lihat seperti apa aku dibawah sinar matahari".

Author POV

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggendong Naruto di punggungnya dan berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju puncak gunung. Tak berapa lam mereka sampai di puncak gunung. Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dari punggungnya dan Sasuke beranjak naik ke tempat yang tersinari matahari.

"Inilah alasan mengapa kami tak menunjukkan diri di bawah sinar matahari, orang-orang akan tahu kami berbeda" Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu sembari membuka kancing kemeja yang di pakainya. Naruto tetap memperhatikan gerak gerik Sasuke. Sinar matahari langsung menyinari tubuh atletis Sasuke. 'Berkilau'

"Seperti berlian, it's beautiful" suara Naruto tercekat takjub.

"Indah? Ini kulit pembunuh Naru" jawab Sasuke dengan tertawa getir. Sasuke turun dari tempat itu. "Aku dirancang untuk membunuh" sambung Sasuke, mencoba membuat Naruto takut padanya.

"Aku tak peduli" jawab Naruto mantap, dengan menatap langsung mata tajam Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto perlahan. "Aku akan membunuhmu" tekan Sasuke lagi dengan nada rendahnya. "Aku percaya padamu" kembali Naruto menjawab dengan yakin, Sasuke mencoba mencari setitik kebohongan di mata biru langit itu, namun tak ditemukannya. Sasuke telah berada tepat dihadapan Naruto, menaikkan tangan dinginnya menyentuh pipi bergaris Naruto, mengusapnya perlahan.

Naruto POV

Tangan dingin itu mengusap pipi ku, walau dingin tangan itu membuatku merasa nyaman hingga aku menutus mataku menikmati usapannya. Saat aku membuka mata ku, Sasuke menatapku tajam namun lembut. Wajah Sasuke kembali mendekat hingga hidung kami bersentuhan, sedikit lagi dan akhirnya bibir kami bersentuhan, hanya kecupan ringan tapi mampu membuat tubuhku melemas dan akan jatuh jika Sasuke tidak merangkul pinggangku.

TooooBEeeeCOontiue...

Kyaaa~~~ mereka kisssuee, omegat!  
akhirnya chapter 5 selesai, maaf untuk scene kissnya gak berdampak bagi yg membaca..ya maksudnya gak hot gitu, gak ada efeknya... hahaha

Maafken saya, author masih pemula untuk menulis yg hot-hot..  
untuk chapter 6, segera dikerjakan.. tetap setia membaca dan perbanyak reviewnya ya minna-san...

Arigatou~~ Gomawo~~ Daaa...

Oh ya, author mau minta pendapat. Adakah yang suka ff crossover Harry potter X Twilight, main pairnya Jacob black dan Harry potter. Author berniat upload ff baru dengan tema itu yang judulnya "Destiny Werewolf and Wizard" . berniat baca gak? Ne minna-san?


	6. Chapter 6

**Forever Love**

Author : Kurama no Kitsune

Cast: All of Naruto Chara

Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru, NejiGaa, ItaDei, IzunaXKarin- Other Cast

Genre : Romance, Supranatural and Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T-M

Warning : Boys Love, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typos,Modification from Movie Twilight.

Chapter 6

Setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin, aku sadar bahwa akan banyak yang berubah dan terjadi. Aku tak pernah menyangka akan menjadi kekasih dari seorang Vampire. Aku tertawa saat mengingat ciuman pertama kami.

TIN TIN TIN

Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara klakson mobil, aku melihat melalui jendela kamarku, yang aku dapati adalah wajah dingin Sasuke yang berdiri di sisi mobilnya. Aku cukup terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Ternyata perkataannya kemarin bukan candaan.

Author POV

Naruto segera bersiap-siap untuk sekolah, 15 Menit yang dibutuhkannya dan berjalan keluar menuju mobil Sasuke yang telah menunggu.

"Monte carlo? Itu tema pesta dansa kita?" Gaara bertanya.

"Hmmp. Judi, Tuxedo dan Bond, James Bond." Kiba membagikan poster untuk acara dansa akhir tahun.

"Oh My God" Sakura terkejut melihat pemandangan itu, dimana Naruto keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan melihat mereka bergandengan masuk ke dalam sekolah. Teman- teman yang lainnya pun di buat terkejut oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

SKIP TIME

 **SUNDAY 09:22**

Minggu pagi aku dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, dan dia mengungkapkan akan mengajak diriku ke rumahnya.

"apa orang tuamu akan menyukaiku?" Naruto mengutaarakan kegelisahannya.

"bukankah seharusnya yang kau khawatirkan siapa yang akan kau temui, bukan pendapat mereka padamu." Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengna jalan pikiran Naruto.

"ah kau benar juga, mengunjungi rumah keluarga vampir." Ejeknya pada diri sendiri.

"baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu siang nanti." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke segera pergi dengan mobilnya. Bertepatan dengan hilangnya mobil Sasuke, terlihat mobil Shikamaru dan ayahnya datang.

"Hey Naruto, apa kabarmu?" sapa Shikamaru sesaat setelah turun dari mobil dan membantu ayahnya di kursi roda.

"aku baik Shika, sebentar aku panggilkan ayahku"

SKIP TIME

NARUTO POV

Sesuai janjinya, Sasuke datang tepat pukul satu siang. Aku yang telah bersiap segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan mobil melaju menuju rumahnya.

45 menit, waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai dirumahnya. Kesan pertama saat melihat rumahnya, sangat cocok bagi mereka yang seorang vampir, rumah yang berada tepat ditengah hutan, sunyi dan nyaman.

Sasuke mengajak ku masuk ke dalam rumah, mendengar suara ribut (Televisi) dari arah dapur, 'apa mereka sedang memasak? Bukankah mereka tidak makan?'

"kaa-san aku membawanya" ucap Sasuke. Wanita paruh baya cantik, menuju ke arahku dan langsung memeluk ku.

"astaga kau manis sekali, persis seperti yang Sasuke ceritakan. Terima kasih sudah datang ke rumah kami." Ucap wanita itu a.k.a ibu Sasuke. Beliau cantik sekali. Aku dapat melihat beberapa orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu. Termasuk Uchiha Itachi.

"Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke. Mereka yang di sana adalah kakak Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi dan Deidara, dan yang itu adalah Uchiha Izuna dan Karin."

"kami berusaha menyiapkan makanan untukmu, apa kau suka masakan chinese?" ucap ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto

"ah maafkan aku, aku sudah makan tadi" ucapku Naruto menyesal, dan tiba-tiba suatu yang pecah mengagetkan ku. Pandanganku teralihkan dari Deidara yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"lihatlah, kita melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia untuk seorang manusia tidak berguna" ucapan ketus yang dilontarkan Deidara. Segera setelah mengucapkan itu, Deidara langsung pergi.

"maafkan Deidara, Naruto. Sepertinya dia belum bisa menerima kehadiranmu" ucap uchiha Itachi, kakak Itachi.

"ba-baiklah" ucapku gugup. "ayah ibu aku akan mengajak Naruto ke kamarku" Sasuke langsung menarik tanganku dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kami sampai di sebuah pintu bercat coklat pohon, Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya. Aku lihat ke dalam kamar itu, tidak ada tempat tidur. Yang ada hanya kursi panjang dan sebuah rak besar yang berisi berbagai kaset musik dan satu set sound sistem.

"kenapa tidak ada tempat tidur di kamarmu?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar dari mulutku.

"Vampir tidak perlu tidur Naruto" aku hanya melongo dengan jawaban Sasuke, aku melihat Sasuke tertawa kecil dengan reaksiku. Aku berjalan menuju rak besar itu, "Apa kau sangat menyukai musik Sasuke? Dan tahun 1927, seleramu tua sekali." Ejek Naruto.

"Kau lupa? Aku vampir berumur ratusan tahun"

"Ah kau benar juga. Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto

"Bagaimana kalau bersantai di puncak pohon?" seringai Sasuke penuh arti. Dan segera menggendong Naruto keluar balkon menuju hutan.

 **MONDAY 10:08 (Ichiraku Ramen)**

"Maaf aku terlambat, ayah"

"Aku sudah memesankan Miso pedas untukmu, ku harap kau suka"

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu di bawah jembatan itu hari ini?" Paman ichiraku bertanya pada ayah.

"Ya, aku menemukan jejak manusia disana. Tapi kelihatannya, apapun itu, jejaknya menuju ke timur. Chief Danzou akan mengambil alih dari sana." Jelas ayah, aku menatap penasaran.

"Aku harap mereka cepat menemukannya" dari pembicaraan tadi, ku tangkap bahwa sahabat ayah yang sekaligus adik dari paman Ichiraku hilang saat berada di sungai tepat di bawah jembatan. Aku yakin jejak itu adalah vampir, tapi siapa? Tidak mungkin keluarga Uchiha, mereka tidak meminum darah manusia.

 **MONDAY 21:15 (HOME)**

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar kaa-san dan suami kaa-san?" tanya Naruto pada ibunya.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Naru. Kami sedang mencari sebuah rumah untuk di sewa, kemungkinan akan permanen, karena perusahaannya di sini berhasil mencapai target saham yang besar. Kau pasti akan menyukai rumah baru kami nanti naru."

"Aku sangat menyukai Konoha Kaa-san."

"Apa? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan laki-laki itu?"

"Bisa di bilang seperti itu.." Naruto tersipu malu mendengar godaan ibunya.

"Aku tahu itu, Bilang padaku semuanya. Siapa dia?"

Naruto bingung harus mengatakan bagaimna pada ibunya, dia malu. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang, Itu Sasuke. Naruto langsung menutup telepon ibunya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto

"Jendela"

"Berapa kali kau melakukannya?"

"Baiklah, hanya dua bulan lalu. Aku suka melihatmu tidur, membuatku terpesona. Aku hanya selalu ingin mencoba satu hal. Diamlah sebentar" dengan itu Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, hingga bibir dinginnya menyentuh bibir Naruto. Naruto tersentak pelan merasakan suhu dingin bibir Sasuke, namun tetap diam. Sasuke mulai melumat bibir Naruto, menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Naruto, sedikit menggigit. Hingga nafsu mulai merangkak naik, mereka berdua saling melumat. Tangan Naruto bergerak menuju leher Sasuke dan meremas rambutnya.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto berbaring ke ranjang, dengan bibir tetap melumat ganas bibir Naruto. Nafsu birahi memuncak bagi keduanya, hingga tiba-tiba akal sehat datang.

"Maafkan aku, aku lebih kuat dari yang aku pikirkan. Maaf jika aku melukaimu." Ucap Sasuke menyesal.

"Yeah, aku baik-baik saja"

"Aku tak pernah kehilangan kendali denganmu" Sasuke melangkah menuju jendela, bersiap pergi.

"Jangan pergi" ucap Naruto. Sasuke tidak jadi pergi, sepanjang malam kami bercerita hingga tanpa sadar aku tertidur.

 **WEDNESDAY 09:13**

"Ohayou Tou-chan. Ini aku bawakan kopi untukmu."

"Terima kasih"

"Aku berkencan dengan Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?" tanya Minato acuh.

"Ku pikir ayah suka dengan keluarga Uchiha"

"Ku pikir kau tidak menyukai satu orang pria pun dikota ini"

"Sasuke tidak tinggal di kota ini, secara teknis. Dia sekarang ada di pintu."

"Benarkah? Ada apa?" Minato bertanya penasaran. Walau masih tetap membersihkan senapan anginnya.

"Dia ingin bertemu dengan ayah, secara resmi."

"Baiklah, bawa dia masuk." Menghentak keras senapan yang telah di bersihkannya.

"Bisakah ayah bersikap baik?" pinta Naruto melihat sikap ayahnya.

Naruto berjalan ke pintu depan, membuka kan pintu dan membawa masuk Sasuke ke dalam rumah.

"Namikaze-san. Aku ingin secara formal memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke memperkenalkan diri dengan wajah poker facenya. Padahal Naruto sudah gugup disampingnya.  
"Naruto tidak akan pergi terlalu lama, aku mengajaknya bermain baseball bersama keluargaku."

"Baseball?" tanya Minato heran. "Baiklah, semoga beruntung"

"Aku akan menjaganya, aku janji."

 **DI TENGAH HUTAN**

"Sejak kapan bermain baseball di tengah hutan seperti ini?" tanya Naruto

"Ini merupakan hobi keluarga kami, dan saat badai petir datang. Hanya pada waktu ini kami bisa bermain, kau akan tau kenapa." Sasuke memasangkan topi baseball pada Naruto.

kami berjalan menuju tengah hutan, dimana disana sudah ada keluarga Uchiha. Terlihat pasangan Itachi dan Deidara sedang berebut tongkat baseball.

"Aku senang kau datang, kami membutuhkan wasit. Panggil nama mereka jika kau melihat kecurangan, Naruto." Ucap Mikoto sembari merangkul Naruto dan menunjukkan tempatnya.

"Okey" aku dan yang lainnya bersiap. Gemuruh suara guntur bersautan serta kilatan petir menyambar, "Ini waktunya" Ucap Karin.

Karin bersiap melempar bolanya, 3 2 1.. dan bola melesat cepat mengarah ke Deidara yang langsung di pukul dengan keras olehnya.

"Sekarang aku tau kenapa kau butuh petir." Ucap Naruto

Melihat Sasuke berlari cepat menuju bola, "itu akan menjadi 'Home run', benar kan?"

"Sasuke sangat cepat" Mikoto berkata bangga. Permainan terus berlanjut, hingga lemparan bola ke empat. Karin berteriak berhenti, suasana hutan tiba-tiba mencekam. Tanda seorang 'tamu' tak di undang datang. Mereka menyadari bahaya, segera berkumpul menuju Naruto dan berusaha menyembunyikannya dari 'tamu' itu.

"Rapikan jaketmu dengan baik" ucap Sasuke khawatir.

"Seperti itu bisa berguna saja, aku bahkan bisa mencium baunya dari seberang lapangan." Ucapan ketus yang di lontarkan Deidara. Mereka mendekat, tiga penampakan vampir terlihat.

"Aku percaya ini milikmu" sembari memperlihatkan bola baseball dan melemparkan bola itu ke arah Fugaku yang langsung di tangkap.

"Terima kasih" ucap Fugaku

"Aku Toneri, ini Kaguya dan Kinshiki" Vampir yang bernama toneri itu memprkenalkan diri dengan ramah (Mungkin). Namun beda dengan Kinshiki yang memandang curiga pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku Uchiha Fugaku, dan ini keluargaku. Aku takut kegiatan berburumu menyebabkan gangguan untuk kami"

"Maafkan kami, kami tak sadar bahwa area ini sudah di klaim"

"Ya, begitulah. Kami punya tempat tinggal permanen di dekat sini." Fugaku masih mencoba mengusir pelan mereka.

"Baiklah, kami tidak akan membuat masalah lagi"

Wanita bernama Kaguya itu menyahut "Manusia memburu kami, tetapi kami menuntun mereka ke timur. Harusnya kalian selamat."

"Jadi, bisakah kau gunakan tiga pemain tambahan?" tawar Toneri untuk ikut bermain. Karin dan Deidara menoleh ke arah Fugaku. "Ayolah, hanya satu permainan." Bujuk Toneri.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Di antara kami akan ada yang pergi, kalian bisa mengisi posisi mereka" ucap Fugaku akhirnya. Namun angin kencang berhembus hingga menerbangkan tudung jaket yang dikenakan Naruto. Tak elak aroma segar darah dari Naruto (menurut para vampir) merebak terbawa angin.

"Kau membawa makanan" Kinshiki berkata dengan seringai tajam yang memperlihatkan gigi taringnya. Segera saja Sasuke dan lainnya melindungi Naruto dari ancaman tiga vampir itu.

"Dia bersama kami, sebaiknya kalian pergi" ucapan tegas Fugaku, meminta tiga vampir itu untuk pergi.

"Baiklah kami pergi sekarang" Toneri mengajak dua teman vampirnya untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Kinshiki masih tetap di tempatnya memandang lapar Naruto yang berada dibelakang Sasuke. Sasuke menggeram mendengar pikiran Kinshiki yang ingin meminum habis darah Naruto.

"Bawa Naruto pergi dari sini" mendengar itu, Sasuke dengan geram menarik Naruto menuju mobilnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Kinshiki adalah pemburu. Berburu adalah obesesinya, ia tidak akan berhenti" ucap Sasuke sembari menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto gelisah. "kau harus membawaku pulang"

"Kau tak bisa pulang, dia akan melacak baumu disana. Itu tempat pertama yang akan dia cari."

"Tapi ayahku disana.."

"Itu bukan masalah!" geram Sasuke.

"Tentu saja itu masalah, ayahku akan dibunuh karena kita." Teriak Naruto marah.

"Biarkan aku membawamu keluar dari sini dulu oke?" bujuk Sasuke.

"Itu ayahku! Kita harus kembali. Kita akan pikirkan bagaimana menuntun pemburu itu pergi, entah bagaimana caranya. Tapi kita harus melakukan sesuatu" keras Naruto.

Dan benar yang dikatakan Sasuke, sosok vampir Kinshiki yang bergerak cepat melacak bau Naruto dari tempat mereka sebelumnya.

Mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto sampai dirumah. Berakting bahwa mereka bertengkar dan Naruto bersikeras untuk pergi. Minato melihat itu, bingung apa yang sedang terjadi. Mengejar Naruto menuju kamarnya, meminta penjelasan.

"apa yang terjadi Naruto? Kau mau kemana?"

"aku putus dengan Sasuke, dan aku akan pulang ke rumah ibu." Bohong Naruto, namun itu semua demi keselamatan ayahnya.

"Haruskah kau pergi sekarang? Ini sudah malam naru, bagaimana jika kau tertidur dijalan. Malam ini kau tetap saja disini, nanti pagi aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara." Bujuk ayahnya, terlihat sangat sedih.

"Naruto, tolong jangan pergi. Aku baru saja mendapatkanmu kembali." Ucap Minato putus asa, Naruto berusaha keras untuk tidak berbalik dan menangis memeluk ayahnya. Dia tidak tega melihat ayahnya seperti ini.

"Ayah tau, jika aku tidak pergi sekarang, aku akan terjebak disini seperti ibu." Naruto mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan itu pada ayahnya, berharap Minato rela melepaskannya. Semua ini demi ayahnya, dia sangat menyayangi Minato, walau mereka baru berkumpul kembali. Minato menangis dalam diam melihat kepergian putranya.

Naruto pergi dengan uraian air mata, dia tidak bermaksud mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ayahmu pasti akan memaafkanmu. Biarkan aku menyetir"

"Ayah tidak akan memaafkanku, aku mengucapkan kalimat yang sama diucapkan oleh ibuku saat ibu meninggalkannya."

"Itu satu-satunya cara agar dia membiarkanmu pergi." Ucap Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto.  
"Sekarang jangan khawatirkan itu, ayahmu aman. Kinshiki mengikuti kita, Itachi dan Karin ada dimobil belakang kita. Mereka sampai di rumah Sasuke, saat masuk rumah mereka dikejutkan oleh Toneri.

"Dia datang untuk memperingatkan kita soal Kinshiki" jelas Fugaku.

"Ini bukan pertarunganku, dan aku sudah lelah dengan permainan ini. Tapi dia berbeda, sangat letal*. Aku tak pernah melihat jenis yang seperti dia dalam 300 tahun terakhirku. Dan si wanita Kaguya, jangan meremehkannya." Toneri memperingatkan.

Mendengar peringatan dari toneri, semua bersiap untuk pergi memencar. Menyebar aroma tubuh Naruto dengan selembar baju Naruto ke seluruh kota demi mengecoh Kinshiki. Sedangkan Naruto berada satu mobil dengan Izuna dan Karin. Mereka menuju Kota Iwagakure, kota kelahiran Naruto.

Kami sampai di hotel tempat kami menginap, Karin berhenti berjalan saat akan menuju kamar mereka. Berjalan menuju meja di lobi, mengambil sebuah kertas. Dia mengalami trans, melihat kilasan apa yang terjadi sekarang dan di masa depan. Dan dia melihat bahwa Kinshiki menyadari jika dia tipu, dan merubah arah.

"Kaca, sebuah kaca besar dan terdapat piano besar di tengah ruangan." Karin berkata dengan tangan yang menggambar sebuah ruangan penuh kaca dengan sebuah Piano besar.

"Sasuke bilang penglihatannya tidak selalu pasti"

"Karin melihat orang-orang yang sedang melakukan sesuatu, jika mereka merubah pikirannya, penglihatanya berubah." Izuna menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sekarang pada Karin.

"Jadi jalan yang di ambil pemburu sekarang akan membawanya ke Studio Musik?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Izuna dan Karin melihat ke arah Naruto dan bertanya. "kau pernah di sana?"

"Aku mengambil pelajaran piano sewaktu kecil. Aku pergi ke sekolah yang mempunyai ciri-ciri tepat seperti itu."

"Apa sekolahmu di sini, Iwagakure?" tanya Izuna.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto, ponsel yang di tangannya bergetar. Sasuke menelpon "Sasuke kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami kehilangan pemburu itu, wanita itu masih di area. Deidara dan ibuku sudah kembali ke Konoha untuk melindungi ayahmu. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Lalu kau dan aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat berdua, dan yang lain akan tetap memburu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu aman." Kata Sasuke, mencoba membuat Naruto tetap tenang.

Izuna dan Karin mengurus Check Out hotel, Naruto masih berada dikamarnya mengambil tas ranselnya. Tiba-tiba ponsel berdering, ibunya menelpon.

"Kaa-san aku senang kau dapat pesanku. Ibu sedang apa dirum.." belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Naruto mendengar suara ibunya yang khawatir memanggil-manggil namanya. "Naruto? Naruto, dimana kau?"  
"Tenang, semuanya baik-baik saja." Naruto berkata, namun ibunya tetap memanggil namanya. Di seberang telepon terdengar suara bergeser, "Sekolahmu tidak melindungi kerahasiaan muridnya dengan baik, terlalu mudah bagi Kaguya menemukan alamatmu sebelumnya. Rumah yang kau miliki di sini bagus. Aku menunggumu, lalu ibumu datang setelah menerima telepon kekhawatiran dari ayahmu. Dan semua berjalan dengan baik."

"Aku mohon jangan sakiti ibuku, ku mohon" Naruto panik saat mendengar suara ibunya.

"aku tidak akan melukai ibumu, tapi kau harus pergi jauh dari temanmu. Bisakah kau menanganinya?" ancam Kinshiki pada Naruto.

"dimana kita harus bertemu?" tanya Naruto berusaha untuk tenang, walau dalam hati ia sangat panik dan khawatir.

"Bagaimana kalau studio musik lamamu? Aku akan tahu kalu kau membawa seseorang, ibu malang ini akan menebus harga dari kesalahan itu." Sambungan telepon di putus sepihak. Naruto segera keluar dari kamar hotelnya, hingga sampai di lobi, dia melihat Izuna dan Karin masih ada di depan meja Reseptionis. Naruto dengan hati-hati menyelinap tanpa disadari mereka berdua. Naruto sampai diluar hotel, memanggil taksi dan menyebutkan tujuannya.

'Aku tak pernah berpikir tentang bagaimana caraku mati, tapi meninggal di tempat seseorang yang aku cintai, kelihatannya seperti cara yang baik.'

'Aku tak bisa menyesali keputusanku sendiri yang membawaku berhadapan dengan kematian. Itu juga yang membawaku ke Sasuke.'

Naruto sampai di tujuannya. Segera saja dia memasuki sekolah lamanya. Memasuki satu ruangan yang merupakan studio musik. Mengedarkan pandangan, dan dia mendengar suara ibunya yang memanggil namanya.

NARUTO POV

Aku mengikuti suara itu dan menuntunku menuju satu ruangan yang tertutup, segera ku buka dan yang akundapatkan hanya video rekaman tentang aku dan ibuku disana. Dari belakang, aku mendengar suara tawa mengejek Kinshiki.

"Itu bagian kesukaanku, kau memang anak yang keras kepala, kan?" Kinshiki mendekat padaku dan mendorong tubuhku ke dinding, mengambil sebuah Handicam.

AUTHOR POV

"Kau benar-benar membuat permainannya terlalu mudah. Jadi untuk membuat sesuatu yang lebih menghibur, aku akan membuat film pendek tentang penyiksaan dirimu dan akan mengirimkannya kepada Sasuke. Aku berharap melihat kemarahannya." Naruto geram, karena Kinshiki berniat bermain-main dengan Sasuke dengan aku sebagai alatnya.

Naruto meraih semprotan lada yang ia simpan di kantong jaket dan menyemprotkan itu tepat di wajah Kinshiki. Kinshiki berteriak marah. Mengejar Naruto, dalam sekejap Kinshiki berada didepannya dan langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan kencang hingga menabrak pilar yang ada diruangan itu. Kinshiki mendatanginya dengan tetap merekam kejadian dimana dia menyiksa Naruto.

"Indah, sangat visual dinamis. Aku memilih panggungku dengan baik." Kinshiki meraih tangan Naruto yang berdarah.  
"Menyedihkan sekali dia tak punya kekuatan untuk bisa merubahmu, selain tetap menjadikanmu manusia kecil yang lemah, itu sungguh kejam." Kinshiki bergerak menyentuh kaki Naruto dan menekannya dengan kuat sampai terdengar suara tulang yang remuk. Naruto berteriak sakit.

"Katakan pada Sasuke betapa menyakitkannya ini, katakan padanya untuk membalaskan dendammu. Katakan padanya!" Kinshiki berteriak. Lalu tiba-tiba Kinshiki terlempar jauh, ternyata Sasukelah yang melakukannya. Ia melihat Naruto disana dengan tangan yang belumur darah, tatapan Sasuke terlihat sangat menyesal saat itu.

"Kau datang sendiri, karena kau yang paling cepat di antara mereka. Tapi tidak lebih kuat" Kinshiki menarik Sasuke dan membantingnya di dinding kaca. "Aku cukup kuat untuk membunuhmu" dengan itu Sasuke langsung menendang Kinshiki, dan bergegas untuk membawa Naruto pergi dari tempat itu. Namun belum sempat itu terjadi, Kinshiki menarik kaki Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Naruto hingga membentur kaca. Kinshiki menangkap Sasuke dan melemparnya keluar gedung, dan berjalan ke arah Naruto yang berlumuran darah aKibat pecahan kaca. Salah satu kaca menancap di paha nya, Naruto mengeluarkan kaca itu.

Kinshiki meraih tangan Naruto dan menggigitnya, Sasuke yang telah kembali melihat itu langsung saja melempar Kinshiki dan semua terjadi sangat cepat, Naruto hanya sama-samar mendengar raungan kesakitan dan melihat api yang berkobar besar, kemudian semua menjadi gelap.

NARUTO POV

Aku terbangun, merasakan semua sendi tubuhku berteriak sakit. Aku sedikit ingat kejadian terakhir sebelum aku pingsan karena gigitan Sasuke yang berusaha mengeluarkan racun Vampir Kinshiki. Seingatku walau kabur, Kinshiki di bakar oleh Deidara, Itachi dan Sasuke. Mereka membakar Kinshiki, karena hanya di bakarlah Vampir akan lenyap.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan, melihat Sasuke yang 'tidur' bersandar dinding. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, ibu datang.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, ibu sangat mencemaskanmu." Ibu terlihat lega melihatku sadar.

"Kaa-san, apa yang terjadi padaku?" aku bertanya pada ibuku, walaupun aku tau apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya ingin memastikan.

"Kau tidak ingat, kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke dan terjatuh dari tangga rumahnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua? Lihatlah dia selalu menjagamu dan akhirnya tertidur disana." Ibu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. 'menurutnya'

"Ibu bisakah kau memanggil ayah kesini? Aku merasa bersalah, karena memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah." Pintaku pada ibu, aku ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Oke baiklah."

"Hey berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" tanyaku pada Sasuke, Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Kau tertidur selama 3 hari Naruto. Maafkan aku karena lepas kendali atas darahmu. Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan racun itu, namun darahmu membuatku sangat ketagihan." Sasuke terlihat sangat menyesal.

AUTHOR POV

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke, kau melakukan itu demi menyelamatkanku. Aku mengerti" ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

Seminggu kemudian Naruto telah di perbolehkan oleh Dokter, ibu dan Sasuke mengantarnya pulang. Ayahnya tidak bisa karena ada kasus yang harus segera ditangani.

Kushina, Sasuke dan Naruto telah sampai dirumah. Kushina membantu Naruto berjalan ke dalam rumah dan menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Sasuke membawakan barang-barang Naruto.

Setelah merapihkan barang-barang dan meyiapkan makan siang untuk Naruto, Kushina pamit pulang. Sedangkan Sasuke meminta tetap menjaga Naruto sampai sang ayah pulang, dan Kushina mengizinkannya.

Naruto meraih ponselnya yang bergetar di meja nakas, melihat isi pesan yang kebanyakan dari teman-temannya. Sepertinya Minato memberitahukan apa yang terjadi pada teman-temannya. Naruto membalas satu persatu pesan dari temannya.

RING!RING! Sebuah panggilan dari Sakura "Naruto, Prom Night nanti apa kau bisa datang?" tanya Sakura dari sambungan telepon.

"Tentu, aku akan mengajak Sasuke bersamaku. Kau bagaimana? Mengajak siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mengajak Kiba, awalnya sih mengajak Sasori-senpai tapi dia bilang tidak bisa, ada urusan penting katanya" suara sedih Sakura terdengar.

"Hei jangan bersedih, di lain waktu dia pasti bisa. Semangatlah!" Ucap Naruto memberi semangat pada Sakura.

"Baiklah, Terima kasih Naruto."

Setelah memutus panggilan, Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sedang duduk di jendela.

"Sasuke, apa kau mau menemaniku ke Pesta minggu malam nanti?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tapi kondisimu seperti itu, apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke memastikan keadaan Naruto yang masih memakai Krukk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Tapi aku tidak memiliki Tuxedo untuk di pakai dipesta nanti" Naruto baru sadar kalau dia sama sekali tidak memiliki jas resmi maupun Tuxedo.

"Aku akan meminta Deidara untuk meminjamkan Tuxedonya padamu" Sasuke memberikan solusi, tapi apa Deidara mau meminjamkan?

"Kau yakin, dia mau meminjamkannya padaku?"

"Pasti dia mau"

"Oke baiklah, Sasuke kau tidak pulang?" tanya Naruto, dilihatnya Sasuke duduk di kursi dekat jendela kamar sembari membaca buku.

"Tidak, aku akan menjagamu disini"Ucap Sasuke langsung

"Baiklah" setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto memejamkan mata dan akhirnya tertidur.

 **SUNDAY (PARTY)**

Naruto sedang mematut diri di depan kaca, Tuxedo berwarna putih gading serta dasi hitam yang dikenakannya sangat pas dan cocok dengan tubuhnya. "Kau terlihat manis Naruto" Sasuke mengucapkan itu sembari memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Naruto dapat melihat pantulan Sasuke disana. Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan dengan Tuxedo hitam dan kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh atletisnya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat pantulan mereka berdua "Jangan bercanda aku ini tampan" ucap Naruto. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, namun saat berbalik bibir Sasuke langsung memagut bibirnya dengan lembut.

Sasuke melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Napas Naruto terengah-engah, berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. "Pasti akan berbahaya jika kita lanjutkan, ayo kita turun, ini sudah hampir waktunya" ucap Sasuke. Naruto hanya bergumam, wajahnya sangat merah seperti tomat.

 **HOTEL XXX (Lokasi Party di lantai satu)**

Naruto dan Sasuke ditempat acara, Naruto dapat melihat teman-temannya disana. Kiba dan Gaara telihat tampan, jangan lupakan seorang Hyuuga Neji disana yang berdiri tepat di samping Gaara bahkan lengannya berada dipinggang Gaara.

Masih tetap mengedarkan pandangan, dan melihat Sakura yang turun dari tangga, gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun dengan Dress pink selututnya. Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura, Sakura melihatnya dan tersenyum serta membalas lambaian Naruto dan melangkah pergi berkumpul dengan Kiba.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, memanggil Naruto "Mau berdansa?" ajak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa Sasuke" ucap Naruto. "Aku akan mengajarimu, ayo kita ke sana" menunjuk ke arah aula kecil yang khusus untuk berdansa. Mereka melangkah ke arah aula itu, saat sampai Sasuke meraih pinggang ramping Naruto. Mengangkat tubuh kecilnya hingga Naruto sepenuhnya bertumpu pada Sasuke, mereka berdansa seiring dengan alunan musik pengiring.

"Sasuke mengapa kau tidak membiarkan saja aku berubah saat itu, jika kau biarkan keadaanku akan sama denganmu. Menjadi Vampir" tanya Naruto, Sasuke mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita karena gila akan darah jika kau berubah menjadi Vampir" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan meminum darah manusia, aku akan belajar meminum darah hewan, sama seperti kau dan keluargamu" Naruto berkata dengan mantap.

"Semua itu tidak mudah seperti yang kau ucapkan Naruto. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya tergila-gila dengan darah manusia. Sekali kau mencicipi itu, akan sangat sulit untuk menghindarinya. Aku pernah mengalaminya dan aku tidak ingin kau seperti itu." Sasuke mencoba memberikan penjelasan pada Naruto.

"Kau pasti akan membantuku, Sasuke" masih kekeh, Naruto meminta.

"Baiklah" Sasuke menyerah. Naruto bersiap, memiringkan lehernya, bersiap menerima gigitan Sasuke. Namun yang dirasanya sebuah kecupan lembut disana.

"Aku tidak sanggup untuk merubahmu, aku tidak sanggup membunuh jiwamu, aku terlalu mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke, sembari memberikan senyuman lembut pada Naruto dan memberikan kecupan penuh cinta di kening Naruto.

 **END!**

 **SIDE STORY**

Terlihat sosok wanita misterius yang menatap tajam ke arah pasangan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku pasti akan membalaskan dendamku dan Kinshiki pada kalian"

0

0

0

0

Akhirnya selesai juga, ini untuk chapter 6 aku gabungin aja semuanya. Karena sebelumnya mau bikin smpai 8 atau gak 10 chapter. Tapi menurutku sperti buang-buang waktu or anything. Jadi aku satukan aja sampai END/SELESAI.

Seperti yang di filmnya Twilight. Ini Twilight saga dan selanjutnya ada Twilight New Moon. Aku bakal lanjutkan Forever love dengan alur Twilight New Moon.

Auhtor juga minta maaf baru bisa ngeupload ini, karena tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah bersedia baca FF aku. Please, Don't be silent reader! Review!

 _ ***Letal adalah sesuatu/seseorang/sifat dominan yang dapat mengakibatkan kematian.**_


End file.
